


Common People

by Ephoto



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, 万圣节快乐, 柠檬精埃克索螺丝, 深柜椅子斯大林
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephoto/pseuds/Ephoto
Summary: 深柜杰弗里伊莎贝尔被迫出柜。





	Common People

还有两天就是万圣节了，周围几个街区的花园里都摆满了雕刻好的南瓜灯，或是在门口挂上从一元店里买来的塑料骷髅人，风吹来的时候它们会发出闷闷沉沉的撞击声。Bill家里什么都没有，没有南瓜、没有骷髅头、没有爸爸或者妈妈亲手制作的万圣节服装。没有能发给万圣节当晚提着南瓜形状的小篮子或是拿着枕头套前来讨糖的小朋友的糖，他们家里甚至连一条甘草糖都没有。  
现在大约是中午十二点，Bill和家里人刚从教堂做完礼拜回来，他下午还要回趟教堂参加唱诗班的排练。他并不想去排练，他希望能和Jeffery一起去舞会，可是他还没和他父亲提起晚会的事情。他们学校学生会组织了一个万圣节舞会，所有人都要换上提前准备好的万圣节服装——或是在入门处领取一个手持面具。听说还会有附近比较出名的乐队来为他们演出。整顿午饭他都有些心不在焉，好几次差点把桌子上的水杯打翻在地。  
Bill最后还是没去教堂参加唱诗班的排练，他在确定父亲看不到他的身影后偷偷拐去Jeffery家，他想邀请Jeffery一起去舞会。他不知道Jeffery会有什么反应，虽然有很大可能性Jeffery不会答应他的请求——Jerrffery不希望别人知道他们的关系，至少在学校里他们两个都只是装作玩得比较好的朋友。但两个人都心知肚明在友情之上还有些别的感情，他们俩睡过，他们也分别和别的女人睡过。和Jeffery在一起的时候Bill总会有些说不出来的情绪，他问过Jeffery，Jeffery没有回答他，他也不认为Jeffery会回答这个傻乎乎的问题。没有人开口确定过他们两个的关系，他觉得他们不需要说出来也能知道对方在想什么。有的时候Jeffery一个眼神Bill就知道自己要做什么，有的时候他们甚至不需要有交流也能同时做了差不多的事情，大多数时候都是同时给自己惹了些麻烦。  
Bill在Jeffery住的那个街区转了好几个圈，又在他家门口徘徊了几次，都快把长到人行道上的草给踩秃了，Bill还是不敢去敲门。他不知道会是谁来开门，“如果是他母亲来应门该怎么办？我要和她说些什么她才能让Jeffery来见我？如果是他父亲呢？如果Jeff不在家呢？”  
“你站在我家门口做什么？”  
Bill被突如其来的询问声吓了一跳，他倒退一步，正式踩上了人行道边上的绿化地里的野草，它们刺得Bill小腿有些痒。  
“呃，我本来应该去教堂的，你知道，我今天还有排练。但是我又想了想，今天晚上不是有舞会吗，对了，说到舞会，你今天晚上会去吗？”Bill有些不敢看Jeffery的脸，他盯着脚底下的草坪，用脚把脆巴巴的落叶碾得嚓嚓作响。  
“我会去的。你的服装有着落了么？”  
“我没有，我还没问我父亲今晚能不能出门，我觉得他不一定会让我去......”Bill还是不敢直视Jeffery的眼睛，他还没做好问这个问题的心理准备，但他感觉如果现在不问就再也没有机会了。  
“你想问什么？我打算和Penny一起去晚会。”  
“呃，啊，这样，我知道了，你们玩得开心。”如释重负，Bill把插在兜里的手背到身后，像恋爱中的小女生一样，他终于抬起头，太阳挂在Jeffery身后的天空上，他看不起Jeffery的表情。但他还是踮起了脚，Jeffery在他做出下一个动作之前伸手把他推回原位，“我以为我们说好不会在我家门口做这个的，你知道的，我不喜欢这样。”

距离约好的排练结束时间还有一会，Bill决定在街上漫无目的的晃上几圈以此来拖延时间。他路过通往他们秘密基地的小巷口，一只带着项圈的绿眼睛小黑猫蹲在巷子里看着他。Bill蹲在马路对面看着巷子里的黑猫，黑猫也一动不动地看着Bill。汽车在他们俩中间的马路上飞驰着，Bill的眼里却只有那只小黑猫。趁着车子都还在等红灯的时候Bill窜到了马路对面，等他站在巷子口的时候绿眼睛的猫却不见了。  
“真像Jeff。”Bill小声嘀咕道，他也不知道为什么会有这种感觉，但他就是莫名觉得这两个黑色毛发、一言不发就消失不见的生物莫名的相似。  
这个巷子是有魔力的，至少对于Bill来说是有魔力的。每次一踏进来他就再也不想出去了。他们的秘密基地里现在有一张废弃的床垫、一打没有开过的混合果汁、几条皱巴巴的香烟和一个快要没有气的打火机。  
这是他逃避现实的港湾，他和Jeffery一起翘课的时候偶尔会到这个地方来；他骗他父亲说有事情要办的时候大多数都会躲到这里来；他偶尔也会在家里人都睡下之后翻窗跑到小巷子里来，躺上几个小时再趁着朝阳偷偷溜回家里。只在这个除了他们俩就没有谁会光顾的小巷子里Jeffery才会亲他，只有在这个没有任何人会关注的地方Bill和Jeffery才会是恋人。  
他们在这里流过汗、血和泪，他们在这里为了一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事大打出手。Bill曾经质问过Jeffery为什么他不想公开两个人的关系、质问他为什么还要假装和其他女人在谈恋爱。Bill的额头流血了，他骑在Jeffery的身上维持着举起拳头的姿势和Jeffery僵持了二十分钟；Jeffery的脸颊被蹭破了，他一句话也没说，只有沉重的呼吸声和小巷尽头河水哗啦啦的响声充斥着他们两个的耳朵。  
两个人的呼吸都逐渐平稳下来，Jeffery被Bill放开之后一句话也没有解释。就算没有解释Bill也清楚Jeffery为什么会这么做，他只想亲口听Jeffery说出来。  
他嫉妒所有和Jeffery交往过的女生。  
现在秘密基地里还有一张废弃的床垫、半打没有开过的混合果汁、一个快要没有气的打火机和一小堆垃圾。

Bill还没进家门就看见他的父亲板着脸拿着皮带站在门廊里等他。他看不到他的弟弟、妹妹或母亲，只有一个汗淋淋的父亲。父亲似乎也看到他了，Bill看见他的父亲气冲冲的拿着皮带向路边走来。他没有地方躲，他也不想躲开。被怒火吞没的男人扯着Bill的头发试图把他往家里拖，Bill面无表情，也没有反抗，任由这个被他称为父亲的人扯着嗓门大吼。  
“Bailey先生。”  
Bill听到一个他以为今晚不会再听到的声音。  
“Bill和我约好今天要帮我复习下星期要考试的科学课的内容的。我不清楚他有没有和您提起过这件事。”  
Bill的头发还在他父亲的手里，他看不见Stephen的脸色也看不见Jeffery的脸色，它只能看到橘红色的太阳还剩下一个小角浮在地平面上。他听见父亲的咒骂声停下来了，他听见她们两个的交谈声，但他听不清他们具体说了什么。Bill盯着那一个小角渐渐消失在地平线以下。  
父亲终于放开他了，Jeffery又和他父亲说了些什么，接着他就被Jeffery拉着往学校的方向跑去了。  
“我给你带了套替换的衣服，你不是一开学就在期待万圣节晚会吗？”Jeffery塞了一个背包到Bill怀里，“快去把礼拜服换了吧，你身上的烟味臭到一个街区以外的狗都能被熏晕。我还要去接Penny。”  
“为什么你要约Penny去？”  
“是Penny约的我，我不过是答应了她而已。”  
“她什么时候约的你？”  
“周五放学前。”  
Jeffery还在往前走，Bill却停下了。他拐向加油站里的杂货店打算在哪里把身上的衣服换掉。Jeffery似乎没有发现他停下了，或者他发现了但他决定什么都不说。  
背包里有一套看不出是什么人物或者角色的服装，一个看起来十分诡异的面具。除此之外还有一件Hanoi Rocks的T恤和一条洗到发白的牛仔裤。

Bill接过了站在礼堂门口的组织者递过来的面具转身又顺手丢在一旁。舞池里挤满了戴着面具或者穿着装扮的学生，舞台上一个没听说过名字的乐队演奏着不着调的翻唱。Bill绕过舞池直径奔向放着酒水的长桌，现在桌边没几个人，大家都在舞池里疯跳或是站在一旁聊天。  
他需要一些东西来麻痹掉他那颗快要被嫉妒吞噬殆尽的心。他闻到盛有潘趣酒里散发出来的酒精味，不知道是谁往饮料里掺了一瓶伏特加；他还闻到巧克力布朗尼散发出来的大麻味，时有时无。大麻的味道搅得Bill头晕乎乎的，或许不是因为大麻，而是因为他一整天基本上都没怎么吃东西。他的胃里空荡荡的，若不是舞台上的音乐轰得人头皮发麻，Bill打赌他肚子里的叫声准能让他成为整个礼堂的焦点。  
Bill端着一杯酒在人群里转了一圈，他没看见Jeffery，也没看见Penny，更没人和他打招呼。舞台上的乐队终于离开了，扩音器里放起Queen的歌，原本不怎么松散的人群变得更加拥挤起来。他在礼堂门口找了个地方坐下，盯着来来往往的人发呆，手上的饮料喝完后他会起身去装上一杯新的，在人群里转一圈再回到这个位置上继续看着人流。  
礼堂里的人由少变多再由多变少，就在Bill快要放弃等待的时候一只手搭上了他的肩膀。  
“你有见到Jeffery吗？”  
是一个不认识的女生。  
“我是Penny，刚才Jeff说他有点事情离开之后我就没有再见到过他。我正想回去呢就看见你坐在这里，你们两个是朋友不是吗？我还以为他是来找你了。”  
“我没见过那个混球。”Bill踉跄着站起身，手上的塑料杯砸在地上打湿了两个人的鞋，“我还以为你们两个人去哪里鬼混去了呢。”他伸手掐住Penny的肩膀，吓得小姑娘惊呼出声来。  
“我不过就去了趟洗手间，你们俩怎么就要打起来了？”Jeffery从Penny身后帮她掰开Bill的手，“她是我下次科学课作业展示的搭档，我们......”  
“是我要Jeffery来的，我听他说你很喜欢万圣节，但他又一脸兴致缺缺的样子，我就拿科学课作业成绩稍微威胁了一下他。”Penny往边上退开一步，“既然你们见面了那我的任务就算完成啦！好好享受你们的万圣节之夜吧。”  
酒精冲昏了他的大脑，他的拳头和嘴先于他的大脑动了起来，他们俩摔倒在地上，他听见自己在大喊为什么，他听见自己的拳头撞在Jeffery身上发出的砰砰声、周围的学生受到惊吓发出的尖叫声。Jeffery没有反驳也没有还手，很快Bill的大脑反应过来制止了他的动作。来劝架的人拉着他的手把他们俩扯开，Jeffery挣扎着坐起身，接过隔壁同学递来的纸巾伸手帮Bill把他脸上的泪痕擦干净了。  
“为什么？”Bill吸拉着鼻涕问他。  
“因为我喜欢你。”Jeffery伸手抱住Bill，在他脸颊上留下一个吻。  
“I love you too, bro."Bill侧过头，亲了亲Jeffery的嘴角。


End file.
